A Different Approach to Hinata Sou
by Shakeval
Summary: what if an early event in Keitaro's life went different and someone was put in his place for a second chance at life.


A Different Approach To Hinata

Don't own any characters or series but the ones I have created.

Sue me and you'll never find your pets body (just joking your pet never did anything, but you did)

Love Hina belongs to some one

Some martial arts techniques belong to series like Ranma 1/2 and any other series belong to someone else, DUH!

Location change

'' Speech

(italics) thought

… sound effects and the like.

WARNING: THIS IS AN SI IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT TURN AROUND AND TWIDDLE YOUR THUMBS

Any flames will be used to light me neighbours porch on fire, but not before a crack team of highly trained rats are sent after you, using your astral traces left on the flame.

These rats will track you down and widdle in your food. Cheeky little fellers, they are.

Chapter One

Hinata Girls Dormitory

Looking down from roof level of the Hinata Sou a bus can be seen stopping, someone can be seen getting off.

On closer inspection this person can be identified as a young man who bears a close resemblance to our hero Keitaro.

Well folks this is our hero Keitaro but something is very different about him.

First off he isn't as scrawny as we would be used to seeing, he is finely developed, second he has an air of confidence about him that can seemingly be felt.

Third his hair is in a different hairstyle, spiky hair in the front with a long braided ponytail at the back, and lastly…Keitaro's clothing screams fighter, loose camouflage pants with black combat shoes a large knife can be seen attached at belt held in place at the mid back; a black tee shirt, with a fiery picture of the kanji for chaos can be seen on the front this tee shirt is covering a finely chiselled chest.

Lastly a pair of bracers covering the wrists, they appear to be more for fighting than for fashion.

Now you must be thinking what could have changed our friendly rather wimpy hero Keitaro into such a fine example of a fighting machine, well it started back when Keitaro was very young.

Fourteen Years Previous

A very young Keitaro can be seen running after a van waving at a small girls face hanging out of a moving van going over a bridge.

Keitaro slows down and finally stops running as the van move past the bridge and turns a corner, disappearing from sight.

Feeling sad that his best friend is gone Keitaro slowly starts the journey back home, making sure to stick to the side of the bridge like his parents always told him so he won't get hit by a passing vehicle.

Looking up at the sound of his mom calling him in for lunch: Keitaro begins to run back home finally noticing how hungry he feels.

Suddenly Keitaro slips on a wet spot on the bridge from recent rains, before the horrified eyes of his mother Keitaro slips and falls over the side of the bridge.

Keitaro's mother rushes towards her son to try and save him, luckily Keitaro grabs onto the edge of the bridge barely in time to save himself from falling into the river, Keitaro's one-handed grip on the edge is quickly slipping.

Now here is where the time line splits in half, on one side Keitaro is rescued by his mother and on the other side he falls into the water.

Normally Keitaro's mother would reach him just in time and pull him up.

After that she'd hug him, kiss him hug him some more and thank the Kami's that her son was all right.

Then he would grow up and one day visit the Hinata Sou and get roped into managing it.

But this time Keitaro slipped, his mother can only watch as her only son crashes down into the water and is carried off by the current.

Another Time And Another Place

A figure named… well we'll call him shakeval for now, can be seen walking across a railroad crossing while Music blasts out of the Ipod he is listening to.

Shakeval looks down feeling vibrations in the ground; he looks left and doesn't see a train.

Still feeling vibrations he looks right, only to see the front end of a train barrelling towards him before everything goes black.

The River

Keitaro's body is swept down the river as he continues to struggle against the current in his six year old body, the scenery slowly changes as the river edge becomes more wild as Keitaro is swept further down stream, Keitaro slowly notices that the current is getting weaker and the river is getting wider, but he doesn't see anymore as his head slams into the trunk of a half submerged fallen tree jutting out into the river.

The trunk jutting out into the river causes a small calm spot in the river where Keitaro's body floats face down in the calm spot and sinks under the water.

One minute…

Two minutes…

Suddenly Keitaro's body bursts to the surface and his struggles begin anew as he struggles to make it to the shore.

After a long fight trying to make it to shore Keitaro finally crawls onto the bank of the river and lapses into unconsciousness, but not before seeing a figure rushing towards him.

Unknown Room

_(Uhhh…w…were am I?)_ Was the first thing I thought as I regained consciousness and slowly made my way through the mental fog to the land of the wakeful.

I slowly looked around blinking; trying to remember how I could have got here I strained trying to remember, how could I have gotten in a hospital room?

The only thing I could remember was walking along listening to some tunes and…

Suddenly I bolted up with a gasp, the train I got hit full on by a train.

A nurse walked in and stopped dead, seeing me sitting up and looking around, before suddenly rushing out of the room.

"Weird nurse, wonder what her problem was?" I mumbled as I threw off the covers and tried to get out of the big bed, tried was the word fell was more like what happened (_Damn why is everything so high, its not like I'm short but this is crazy, man…feels really…weird.)_ I look down at my little body and my tiny hands clench up in confusion; (_no, nononono, things aren't big I'm…small, nononono. Must. Not. Panic. Ah hell)_ "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

I scream a blood-curdling scream, letting the world know that I wanted out of this nightmare.

_(Strange I'm still here, maybe a little louder…please)_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blue in the face I begin to try and get some oxygen back in my system (_come on please don't let this be happening)_, a thought suddenly occurred to me, I'd read plenty of fan fiction stories; this seemed like one of those situations where they got shoved into the world in an SI.

_(Damn don't even know which series I'm in, what if I'm in some series I've never heard of? What if I get killed? What can I do here?)_ I was startled out of my thoughts by someone shaking me, looking up I see that crazy nurse and a doctor in a white lab coat with one of those stethoscopes around his neck.

"Are you all right son? Can you here me?" he asks me, seeing me finally looking up in his direction.

"What…what happened?" I manage to croak out of my now very sore throat.

The doctor suddenly looks very relieved as soon as I start to speak; the nurse is still looking as hysterical as when she ran out of the room and keeps trying to get the doctors attention, he stands at begins to speak in a hushed whisper with the nurse, she finally seems to calm down and then leaves.

The doctor picks me up and puts me back on the bed before going to the end of the bed and starts looking through some papers.

"So Keitaro, what is the last thing you remember?" the doctor asks me as he sits down in a chair next to the bed.

_(Damn I'm in LoveHina. Think damn it. Think, what can I say…hah that will work_.)

Quickly coming to a decision I blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Food".

He looked kind of surprised but nodded and stood up "Your parents will be here shortly to pick you up, nurse Chihiro went to get them from the waiting room."

With that he left and after that everything was a bit of a rushed blur.

What I could only guess to be Keitaro's parents came rushing in not too long after that.

After a lot of hugging and kissing and crying, they dragged me off to what would be to my guess, home, for however long I'm to be stuck here.

Few days later

I woke up, as I had been for the last couple days confused as to where I was, I was only just starting to get used to what had happened.

To help me cope I had tried to restart the morning exercises that I would have done every morning before the train incident, unfortunately due to me being in the body of a six year old that was proving to not be possible.

So it seemed I would have to start from the bottom and work my way up again.

Seems mom and dad, might as well start calling them that because I think I'm going to be here a long time, saw me doing some of these exercises and some basic self defence forms and have decided to get me into some classes.

Worst thing is that school seems to be about to start up again, I hate school, it was bad enough the first time; well at least I can coast through it for most of the time, seeing as I already went through it once.

Back to Present

"Just like I remember it, thought you could catcher your grandson unawares did you, well I already know what your plan is ya crazy old lady, and to hell with Todai." With that I picked up the bags and carried them up the stairs to the front entrance where I set them down.

After a while I found where the keys were kept and I grabbed the keys for room 204, "lets see what trouble I can cause."

I puts all my stuff in room 204, before locking the door and going to the front room where he begins to write out a list of things to do to make things difficult.

"Hmmm, what would work…ahh, one put Motoko in her place...two, Beat up Naru...Three, screw kitsune instead of making her pay rent...or maybe not, we'll see what happens. Well two things will do for now at least, might as well start on the maintinence work first, waste some time until those weirdo's show up."

After a couple hours of basic Nerima style Martial Arts Construction and Mantinence things were looking rather nice, granted if i hadn't been working in nerima and learning martial arts construction work things could have taken weeks...who needs power tools when your one of nerima's famous 'crazy martial artists'?

Standing back to admire my work i began to whistle a cheery tune as i hung up a new sign proudly proclaiming the hinata coed inn to be under new management and open rooms were available for students seeking school term residency.

(_wonder if Gran thought of might doing this, probably thought her 'manly' grandson would want to 'keep' all these girls to himself?_)

short time later in the bath's

"Oy what the hell do you think your doing, going around trying to punch people for no reason?" I yelled at Naru as I evaded the powerful gorilla like punches, meant to send me out of the hot springs and over or through the wall.

"Stand still you stupid pervert" was the only reply I got from her, seems she wasn't listening

_(well might as well stand still its not like she could really hurt me, and then I could hit her back)_ "Okay I'll stand still, but if you hit me I get to hit you back" I said as Naru wound up for a punch "Whatever. You. Stupid. PERVERT!" wack(_didn't feel a thing; this is going to be great)_. Naru just stared wide-eyed at the fact I didn't even seem to feel anything. "My turn" WOMP Naru went flying across the hot springs and impacted against the surrounding wall, her towel on the other hand stayed in the hot springs (_Very nice, she has a great figure, sure is tempting.)_

END CHAPTER ONE

Well hope you people liked this story, not sure when the next update will happen.


End file.
